Our kids, trouble?
by BGuate224
Summary: Based off The Teen Titans 2nd Generation on xSaffire55x's profile: Watch the craziness and pranks of the second generation of the titans. A filler story for my boredom problems. Will not be updated frequently so it may or may not never be complete *shrug*
1. A whole lot of Blue

**Chapter: A Whole Lot of Blue**

**Description: Based off The Teen Titans 2nd Generation on Saffire55's profile: The titans are peacefully eating when Cyborg and Wasp show off their new invention. Things go horribly wrong! And what are Saffire and BG planning in the dark surrounded by BG's favorite thing...blue?**

**Disclaimer: I don't nothing but my ideas and the OCs.**

**Humor**

* * *

Cyborg and Wasp were hunchbacked towards a small desk. Sweat was beating down the sides of their faces, as their tongue was threatening to come out of the side of their mouth, but their teeth were quick to catch it.

"A couple more tweaks and it should be ready." Cyborg told his son.

"The others are gonna be amazed with this one,Dad." Wasp said in response.

"SPARKY! WASP! DINNER!" Bumblebee yelled from the top of the stairs that lead to the garage.

"Coming!" the part robotic men yelled in union before climbing up the stairs to meet the sweet scent of meat.

Yum.

Wide grins were on their faces as they raced towards the kitchen. Bumblebee just smiled and shook her head.

* * *

In the comp room were the rest of the titans, old and new, waiting for Cyborg and Wasp.

"What do you think they wanted to show us after dinner?" Blue Girl, or BG as she liked to be called, asked her best friend, Saffire.

Saffire just shrugged in response as she dug back into her salad. Changeling and Raven just shook their heads at her antics. Raven was eating calmly, cutting her steak into small, bite size pieces, next to Changeling who was eating his tofu a bit messy.

Nightwing and Starfire ate their food next together as well, but a little differently. Nightwing ate his food civilized, but with big bites, and if his mask wasn't on you would see an evil gleam. Starfire ate hers with a happy smile and mustard on the side of her lip.

Finally Cyborg and Wasp arrived with Bumblebee trailing behind them. They took their respectful seats at the rather large table.

Cyborg eyes went big with joy at seeing one of the greatest things in his life right beside him, oh precious meat! A knife and fork were in his hands as his tongue popped out of his mouth. He smirked as he devoured his meal. Bumblebee laughed at his antics and chomped down on her own meal.

The kids, well, they ate, how they ate. Saffire chomping, Mark messy, Wasp devouring, Hawk civilized, and BG shoving.

After they were all finished with their meal Mark spoke up, "Well? What this thing you wanted to show us?"

Cyborg and Wasp smiled to each other before Wasp ran down to get their invention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. American, African, Alien, Hispanic, and everything in between, I would like to present" Wasp arrived with a black cloth over a small rectangle. "A Metal Man's invention-"

"Get on with it already!" yelled Changeling.

Cyborg glared at him before continuing, "The T-Tower House Hold Cleaner!" Wasp revealed the rectangle object that was hidden under the cloth. It was, like all their other inventions, tattooed with the same pattern as their arms, but a cool gray color. It had many buttons, holes, and what-nots all around it.

"What's the h-" Hawk was cut off by his father's glare. Clearing his throat he finished, "heck is that?"

"Well since we're so busy fighting bad guy ass all the time, the tower always gets dirty, no matter how hard we try. So me and my son have made a device to clean the tower without us having to do anything."

"Does your contraption work?" Starfire asked.

"O-of course it does." Cyborg said with a gulp and then getting more determined, "Which one of my inventions haven't?"

"None. But, I think I heard a stutter in your voice..." Nightwing stated slyly, smirking and leaning again their old U-shaped couch.

"Come on Cyborg! Give that thing a try. Show big bird boy who's the man!" Saffire yelled, standing up.

"Come on dad. Let's show these guys what this baby's made of." Wasp smiled at his father, fully knowing that this would be the first test run of the cleaner.

Cyborg nodded and flipped the switch to the on position on his newest contraption. It emitted a low sound that resembled a tiger's growl before a cloud of smoke popped out from underneath.

"It's supposed to do that!" Cyborg called out.

The smoke grew and the Titans grew blind. But, in a matter of seconds the smoke disappeared into the air and the titans were able to see again.

"Ahhhh!" They all shouted out. Th-their house, their clothes, their skin! Everything was blue, just plain old blue.

"Yes! Now this is how I like it!" BG yelled with fists pumped in the air.

"Cyborg turn us back to normal! I don't like the way Saffire is whispering into BG's ear." Hawk and Mark pleaded.

* * *

"You in?" Saffire asked the only smiling person in the room.

"Oh yeah." BG nodded, adding an over exaggerated wink.

Saffire winked back and closed her eyes. The next thing they knew the lights in the tower had gone out.

Step One Completed.

BG smirked and lifted her hands.

Hawk and Mark felt a tingly feeling in their feet but waved it off. Probably side affects of what the stupid cleaner gave them.

BG twisted her fingers as Saffire turned into a cat. Seeing in the dark was such a nice thing. Don't you agree?

Saffire used her little blue head to move the big object to the other side.

BG placed her hands together as if she was praying.

The tingling feeling finally wore off. But, when did the floor become so…squishy?

Saffire morphed back to her human state and nudged BG in her ribs to tell her she finished her task.

Step Two completed.

BG nodded, but since it was dark, you couldn't tell. She raised her hands above her hands and pushed them apart, then made a cute little fist with her gloved hand.

The older titans were already downstairs trying to fix the light when BG dropped her hands to the side, limply.

Step Three Complete.

The lights went back on.

Mark and Hawk found themselves face to face with each other in a messy pile of…Oh God!

They were in a sand box, but…this was definitely not sand! Sand wasn't brown, or clumpy, or this kind of mushy! Eew!

"Ahw! Eew!" Both boys shrieked like girls as they jumped out of the box holding onto each other as they jumped trying to get the…substance off of them.

Wasp, Saffire, and BG were on their knees laughing so hard with tears rimming their eyes.

"Don't worry!" BG said in between fits of laughter.

"It's not poop- its fluff with food coloring!" Saffire finished, also finding it hard to contain her laughter, she was hunched over, clenching her stomach.

"Oh my god! You girls are geniuses! That was hilarious!" Wasp chuckled, wiping stray tears from his eyes.

"Oka,y we got the lights on!" The adults said as they came up the stairs.

They looked at the three teens laughing and the others with scowls on their faces and shi- poop like looking stuff on their feet. The shrugged to each other as Cyborg made his way to the one invention that he made, that didn't work.

He flipped the switch again and hit another button. Everyone was back to their original colors.

"Ahww! Dad! I was just having fun with this!" BG whined as she looked at the now blue-less everyone.

"Stupid invention." Cyborg said kicking it over. Everyone was blue again.

"YES!" BG cried out!

"Ughh!" Hawk and Mark groaned in union.

* * *

A/N: A bored me + a rainy day=this one-shot. Review.


	2. My tutu's wet

Story: My tutu's wet

Description: A hot June day results in a game of truth or dare that ends up giving our little blonde friend a scar. *WARNING! Never get Saffire mad! She will dominate!*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything man. So sad. Well…except for the OCs.

It was a hot June day at Titans Tower and the adult Titans were visiting Titans East. Everyone was fanning their selves. Saffire then shouted in the room, "OH MY GOD! I am not just going to sit here like a lazy person! I say we play Truth and Dare!"

She had finished it off by putting one foot on the back of the couch while her other foot was on her cushion. She had one hand in a fist in the air and one fisted hand on her hip. She was kind of doing a superman pose. BG started laughing at her best friend ever, basically her sister. Mark and the other guys were looking at Saffire weirdly and Wasp said, "Well, I can't believe I am saying this about Truth and Dare but I want to play and I agree with Fire."

Saffire smiled even more brightly and animated rays of sunshine shined from her and a weird voice said, "And that is when the most fascinating game of Truth and dare began."

Everyone started looking around and Saffire got off the couch and Mark, being like his father, said, "Well, that was just plain weird. Let's just play the stupid game."

Saffire scowled at her brother and tackled him to the ground and quickly sat on his back and BG quickly ran over and sat on him too. Mark groaned from all the weight. Hawk and Wasp just sat across from the girls and Mark asked from underneath, "Since I'm underneath here, I get to go first. Saffire, truth or dare?"

Saffire answered without hesitation, "Dare big bro, bring it on."

Mark grinned from underneath the girls and said, "Fine Saffire, I dare you to grab a bottle of Tequila and drink it all."

Saffire just shrugged and went to a cabinet that was locked and opened it with her powers. She brought out a bottle that was shaped like a beer bottle but the clear liquid inside was almost to the brim. She walked back and sat next to Hawk and just popped the lid. BG got off of Mark and sat next to her brother and Mark got up and stretched and sat back down grinning at his sister. Saffire just rolled her eyes and started drinking the Tequila without a trouble. Everyone besides BG stared at her with shocked, widened eyes.  
Then she finished the bottle and pouted and said, "Well that was wasteful. I'm getting another, any of you want one?"

The question was more directed to BG but the guys' eyes were widened and shocked and BG said, "Nah Saffire, I'm good, you can go, you know I don't like it as much as you. Then again you are better at that."

The guys then fainted and BG and Saffire just looked at them, they both shrugged, and Saffire got up and went to the cupboard and grabbed 2 more bottles. Saffire then started drinking one of the bottles more slowly then she had before with the guys. Instantly the guys all shot up at the smell of the Tequila and Hawk asked while sputtering, "You m-mean to t-tell me that y-you have had T-Tequila before?"

Saffire gulped another mouthful and responded, "Yea, it is actually not bad. So I am used to it. What a wasteful dare that was. Anyway, Mark, truth or dare?"

Mark thought and said, "Dare, little sis, do your worse to me."

Saffire smirked an evil smirk that would bring the Joker to shame, and Mark started to doubt his decision. Saffire said, "Oh I'll bring it. I dare you to go to the park dressed in a pink fluffy sun dress, and do ballet on the water fountain and singing 'I'm A Barbie Girl'."

Mark paled so much that it made Raven look tan. The guys started laughing like crazy and BG started chuckling and Saffire started leading Mark to Starfire's room. Then 5 minutes later Mark was standing front of them all in a pure pink dress. It was really puffy at the bottom and it had tank top straps and light pink gems on the front making stars. They all went to the park and Mark sighed as he went to the fountain, stood on top of the rim and started doing ballet and singing. Then all of a sudden something hit Mark and he lost his balance and hit his head on a sharp piece of the statue and fell in the pool while some guys yelled, "Hey wimp! Nice tutu, what are you, gay? I bet your mom and dad are retards!"

BG used the water to get Mark out who was now unconscious and started tending his wounds. Then Wasp and Hawk had to hold Saffire back as she started trying to fight her way to the guys that were insulting her brother and her parents. Then all of sudden the guy said again, "OH look! A girl is going to attack me with her little pink manicured nail. I bet all she'll do is make a little scratch mark on me."

That got Wasp and Hawk mad for insulting their team leader and using the p word that Saffire actually hated that word and also Saffire could kill someone if she wanted to. They both looked at each other and they let Saffire go. The leader guy stood in the front and pretended to get ready for a fight. Saffire started rolling up her long sleeve black shirt. She knew it was crazy to wear that but she didn't care. She rolled them out to mid-biceps and then as the guy looked back to his friends laughing and then he turned back around to get sucker punched in the face. Then he turned back around and got out of his buddy's arms and then he got mad. He started saying, "Look here girly-"

He was cut off by Saffire punching him again and then she kneed him in the nuts. He bent over and then all of his buddies started advancing on Saffire. Saffire then took a boxing stance and then started beating the crap out of the guys and there were like 12 of them. Then all of them were down. Saffire them stepped on the chest of the leader, he had a broken bloody nose and a black eye. She whispered in an evil voice that the Joker and Two Face together would be put to shame, "If you ever call me girly, or say pink towards me, I will kill you no matter what. Never insult my family unless you wish to die and the only reason my brother did that was because of a dare. So shut the Hell up."

Mark was conscious through the whole fight and he smiled. Saffire came over to him and hugged her and she started healing him. Mark said, "Saffire you are the greatest little sister ever, and never forget that."

Saffire smiled. BG smiled at her 'sister' and then kissed Mark where his scar was now and he smiled goofily and fainted again. Both Saffire and BG giggled and Wasp and Hawk chuckled.


	3. Sleepovers are Boys' heaven

Story: Sleepovers are Boys' heaven

Description: Wasp is having trouble sleeping so he rounds up the boys and watches some interesting footage.

Disclaimer: Me no own nothing, except for all those OCs….

Tick tock tick tock.

Wasp looked above him to see the clock mocking him with its insane ticking. He grumbled something to mixed up for someone to understand and stood up from his faded yellow bed (he does not pee the bed! It's the comforter he chose) and made his way to his metal door. He opened it slowly before going across the hall to mark's room. Surprisingly it wasn't as messy as Beastboy's was when he was their age. It was plane grey and bits of DARK purple. Wasp, being the guy he was, nudged mark before dragging him off the bed.

"Whaa?" Mark semi yelled as he hit the ground. Wasp put his hand over mark's mouth.

"Can't sleep. Let's go get hawk."

They made their way down the hall and took a left before coming to the shiny room that said 'hawk'. It was...how you say, too clean! It was shining gold and black glittering with over polished shininess. Mark and wasp exchanged looks before each grabbing one of the snoring boy's legs and dragging him along with them all the way back to wasp's room. Mark, knowing already what to do, got the bucket under the night stand next to the bad, already filled with water and poured it on poor hawks head. He got up quickly and started jumping around from the cold. Yeah he knew this is one of the only ways he would actually get up, but it doesn't mean he liked it or would ever get used to it. After calming down a bit he sat next to mark and looked up at wasp, waiting patiently.

"So? What do you got that's new?" Mark asked.

"Well uhm...you know Zach or Bullzie, Speedy's son?" They nodded their heads "well he dared me to put my tiny camera in BG's room while the girls had that sleep over..."

You didn't need to tell them twice as they got up and practically towered over wasp begging for the footage.

"Okay okay here it is...but we may need to fast forward it a little..." He said as he put the video on.  
They looked at the ocean walls with various fished of BG's room and the starry night ceiling she had before seeing her walk in and take her headband off. Next she sat on her bed and took off her converse. Then she got the hem of her shirt and started to pull it ove-

"FASTFOWARD!" Wasp yelled as he fast forwarded the image.

Saffire and BG both walked in with their pjs on. Saffire had a simple over sized black t-shirt on and some dark blue short shorts. BG had on fluffy blue shorts and a almost black shirt with a huge skull on it and a black fluffy glove on her left hand. In about five minutes the rest of the girls came in. There was Aqualad's daughter Kathian, Bullzie's sister, Saudia, and hot spot's daughter Jeyda. Saffire turned some music on with her powers as the girls started to talk about random things as little blue feathers started to appear. The next thing the boys and the girls knew there were piles being thrown at them and BG yelling 'pillow fight!'

This is heaven all the boys sighed as they continued watching.

After a while Jeyda had to ask, "so where's that secret stash u always telling me about?"

BG smiled devilishly before getting up and going to her closet. Minutes later she came back with the goods. Sangria, tequila, and beer were placed in front of them. The girls helped themselves as the boys watched with their mouths open.

"Sow who *hiccup* want to play truth or dare?" Kathian asked.

The girls giggled and raised their cups as if saying 'yeah!'.

"So. Saudia, truth or dare?" Jeyda asked

"Ugh...truth"

Is it true you like wasp?" Jeyda asked.

The girl blushed a pretty rosy color before nodding a little.

Mark nudged wasp.

"Ok now it's my turn. BG, truth or dare?"

"Dare"

"Darn. Was hoping you'd say truth. Ooh I know! I dare you to tell us Why u always have that glove on?"  
Her eyes drooped for a second before going back to how they were and saying, "well as you know I was in an accident and I guess when the meteor pushed me I grabbed a special rock or something and when I woke up I had a glowing scar there. I don't really like to show it, so I keep it covered. Now Saffire. Truth or dare?"

"You know me, dare of course."

"Okay I dare you to tell me what the most emberassing thing that happened to mark is before I met him?"

Saffire smiled devilishly. "Well when he was eight he-"

"MARK!" Hawk and wasp both whined as mark stood up with the remote putting it on 'mute'.

"She promised she would never tell anyone! I'm a get her" he threatened.

"Yeah right the day you get revenge on Saffire is the day BG declares that I'm one of her friends." Hawk said.

"It could happen" wasp said

"Yeah right. I messed up my friendship with her when we found her. I just wish tha-" mark cut him off.

"Can we get back to the video please?"

Wasp and hawk rolled their eyes before nodding.

"Okay play"

Jeyda was standing on the midnight blue comforter with a pillow on her head. BG was at the opposite of her with a pillow on her head too. Jeyda threw a fire ball as BG washed it out and passed it to Kathian who volleyball hit it to Saffire who threw it at Saudia who threw an arrow at it splitting it in half.

"Well this is getting kind of boring" Saudia admitted.

"She's right" Jeyda agreed as she checked her watch "it's about one thirty in the morning. Wanna go 'have fun' with one of the boys"

All the girls in the room smirked as they headed out the door.

"What did they mean with go 'have fun' with us?" Mark asked

"Don't know man but it can't be good" wasp answered.

Hawk, taking a leader mode, got the remote and fast forwarded to when the girls returned.

"I am SO happy hawk's such a deep sleeper!" Saudia giggled as she collapsed on the soft bed.

Hawk paled.

"You gotta admit Saffire. That whip cream looked good on him" Kathian laughed.

"Yeah I guess" Saffire said with a ghost of a smile on her face. "But BG! You didn't need to do THAT to him!" Saffire turned to her best friend.

"He deserved it."

Hawk fainted."

"It was pure genius BG" Saudia said as she put a hand on the Hispanic girl's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door as hawk started go wake up. It opened with a creek.

"Wasp what's with all the noise-" BG came to a stop as she saw all of the boys in a semi circle and the video in front of them.

"You asses!" She screamed as she beat them up with the flashlight in her hand.

"How *smack* dare *smack* you *double smack* spy on us *smack* like that *smack*!" When BG looked down to examine her work, she saw three unconscious boys on the floor with large bumps on their heads. "That ought to do it" she said as she dusted her hands off and threw water at the screen they were using, screwing it up.

"Stupid boys"


	4. Dance till your butt falls

Story: Dance till your butt falls

Description: The boys, being their idiot selves, sign everyone up for a dance competition. Will everyone learn the moves on time? More importantly, will they escape Saffire's wrath?

"YOU WHAT?" Saffire screamed at the guys.

Wasp said again, "I said, that we entered me Saudia, you and Hawk, and BG and Mark in a  
dance competition."

BG hit her forehead and she asked the guys with patience as Saffire looked  
like she was going to kill them, "You guys do know that Saffire hates dancing, right?"

The guys look at each other and shook their heads and BG groaned and said,  
"You guys are the most idiotic boys I have ever met! She absolutely hates  
dancing. You should have asked first but now we are in this."She finished with her right pinky was twitching. If BG's hand twitches, she's definitely angry, just trying to hold it in so she won't kill you.

Saffire just stormed out of the room while some of the knives that were lying in the kitchen were suddenly surrounded  
in her powers and were chasing the guys, as the girls just smirked.  
~~~~~Day of the Competition~~~~~

BG and Mark had been practicing all week and BG had showed Hawk the moves he needed to know to dance with Saffire. No one had seen Saffire since the incident except BG just once to find out the moves for Hawk. What nobody knew was that at night Saffire would practice her dancing. Hawk was wearing what Saffire told him to on the note she left on his door. He was wearing a button up black shirt and nice black dress pants and nice black shoes. Mark was wearing a blue button up shirt and black dress pants and black shoes. BG came through the doors; she had a silver ring on to hide her  
scar. She had on silver fingerless gloves that went a little beyond her elbow. She had on a stylish blue hat that hid her hair and she was wearing blue ballet flats. Her dress was a simple dress. It was a thin spaghetti strapped blue dress with a black belt. It went to her ankles and at the top it was a little  
tight, showing her curves, and at the bottom it was loose so she could dance easily. BG was also wearing light makeup, blue eye shadow, silver eye liner, clear lip gloss, and she had on a silver chained necklace with a blue dolphin as the charm. Mark smiled goofily and he offered her his elbow which she took. She told Hawk, "Saffire is going to meet us there; she has to do some stuff."

Hawk nodded and they all went to the ball room where they were dancing. There were only about 10 couples, really 12 counting BG and Mark and Hawk with Saffire. They waited on the edge of the crowd because they were the last ones. Then all of a sudden it was Saffire's and Hawk's turn and Saffire hadn't showed up. Wasp and Saudia had already gone and did good. BG and Mark also went up already and they did awesome. Then Mark spotted his sister and his mouth was hanging open. BG looked and giggled, yes giggled, and Hawk just looked confused. Then he turned and his mouth hit the floor. Saffire was standing in front of him. Her blue hair was in soft curls that fell down her back. She was wearing about 3 inch high heels that really didn't protect her feet. They were just straps that crisscrossed over her feet and almost went to her knees. Her dress was a silk black dress with a  
blue belt around her waist and hung off one of her hips. The dress went to her ankles and there were slits on each side that almost met her waist. The dress was strapless and it showed her back. Lastly, Saffire was wearing blue eyes shadow, silver eye liner, and clear lip gloss with a hint of black in it.  
She had a silver chained necklace with a red Phoenix in the middle. What surprised even BG were the real tattoos on her. She had small black wings on her back and a red dragon in between the wings. On her lower back was a red Phoenix with its wings stretched out. There was a blue rose tattoo on her  
right arm. Its blossom was on the palm of her hand and the stem stopped midway to her elbow. Lastly there was an Air Force tattoo on her left shoulder. Saffire smiled and said, "Hey guys. What are you staring at?"

BG asked, "Saffire, when and where did you get tattoos? Also, how are you  
going to dance in those heels?"

Saffire looked at her tattoos and said, "Well besides the Air Force tattoo, I was born with them but when I was born I hid them from my parents somehow and tonight I decided to show my real self. No BG, I am not girly but you will see what I mean when I dance. I can dance in high heels and I think it is our turn. Hawk, come on." She said and winked at him when she saw she was STILL staring at her.

Hawk closed his mouth and they went to the center of the stage. The music started and they started swaying to the beat. Hawk was amazed at how graceful Saffire was on the dance floor. For someone who said she hated dancing, she was beyond amazing! Finally the dance stopped with Hawk holding Saffire up by her thigh and back while her legs were on either side of him. Her left leg was pointed straight out and her right leg was bent back as far as it would go. Saffire's head was thrown backward so her hair almost touched the ground and her hands were just like her head kind of and Hawk face was near her neck. Hawk was breathing a little heavy but Saffire was perfectly fine. The crowd  
was going wild. Finally Hawk set Saffire down and they took a bow. Then the judges started talking as an announcement went out. "Okay everyone. A job well done I must say. We'll have the results in a few minutes. Please bear with us."

"All of the second generation titans starting walking to the couple that were just de tangling themselves from each other when one of the judges said, "Ok, you have done are very well but  
time to say the winners." Stopping them in their tracks. "In 3rd place are Saudia and Wasp! In 2nd place are BG and Mark. And finally, the winners are...Hawk and Saffire!"

Hawk and Saffire were shocked to say the least. Hawk was so happy that he picked Saffire up and swung her around as Saffire smiled and then he set her down and they shared a kiss. That night let's just say that Saffire and Hawk really didn't get much sleep!

A/N: Saffire: *blushes lightly* I remember this. And I think that was the best night ever.

Hawk: *goes over to Saffire and wraps his arms around her* That was my best night too.

Mark: *covers his eyes* I don't need to see this.

BG: *hits him in the head* Oh shut up.

Wasp: To the story! Before they both do something they regret!

Okay peoples when you review also tell us what you think kept Hawk and Saffire up. Let's see if ANY of you get it right ;)


	5. Anniversary

**Story: Anniversary**

**Description: BG's lost and broken on this horrible day. The memories are just too much to bear for the poor girl. But the most unlikely person saves her from drowning in her own sorrows.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THE OCs DAMN IT SO BLAH! …Though I don't own the Teen Titans…**

**Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - BG & Hawk**

**--**

She was panting as she did another back flip. She didn't want to talk to anyone. Not even her best friend. Not even her boyfriend. Not even her 'brother'. Not even her 'parents'.

Beads of sweat were running down from her temple as she spun around in the air a stream of water following after her.

It was that day again…That horrible freaking day…

Her eyes became watery again as she collapsed on the floor blood coming on her knees as it made contact with the asphalt. But she didn't care, she didn't feel it. She was numb.

'_That stupid freaking meteor!'_ she cried as threw a fist at the ground making her knuckles bleed too.

She stood up and practically possessed she made her way to the worn-down punching bag that belonged to the ex-leader of the Teen Titans.

'_Stupid rain! Stupid Man! Stupid Water! Stupid ME!'_ she screamed in her head as she delivered blows to the punching bag, each hit stronger than the last.

'_I could've saved him…and then of course I do the opposite and right on kill him on the spot…she was right. I can't do anything right. I'm a failure…that blue faced FREAK!'_ She said finally spinning around and throwing her foot in the air completing a high reverse roundhouse kick.

Then as she came back down to her feet she jumped as high as she could to kick the slip ball. She completed that one with a butterfly kick.

Before even realizing it…she was crying and so she used her powers to wipe away the excess water but…she was really sick of doing it. Over and over she's had to use her powers to make it look like she hadn't been crying. And over and over again she kept crying. She didn't want anyone to know though. She didn't want anyone to have to worry about her. It was just this STUPID day that made her all emotional like this! It was the first year anniversary of his death…the man who sheltered her, trained her, and loved her as though she were his own daughter. They were together for two years and that…that stupid storm had to come and that evil man. _'FUCKING DAMN IT! ESTO ESTUPID VIDA!'_

She fell down to her butt sliding down the wall. Then she rested her head on her knees and put her arms over herself.

"Life sucks…" she mumbled to herself.

"Yeah…it can be like that sometimes. But you just got to look forward to the future."

"I thought I locked the doors damn it." She mumbled into her arms again.

"What are locked doors supposed to do when you're in a house full of superheroes?"

"It's the significance that it's locked that makes it seem private." she growled

"Well…I wanted to check up on you."

"If I didn't talk to everyone else what would make you think that I would want to talk to _you_ out of all people."

"It's sometimes easier to talk to strangers." He suggested with a shrug.

"Yeah _strangers_. I already know you, and I know I can't trust you…even though you're just _so_ nice to everyone else."

He remained silent. He still didn't really know why he wanted to talk to her…NO HE'S NOT ATTRACTED to the dark eyed girl. He was already in a relationship and so was she but…she looked hopeless. And maybe…this would be the chance he had to finally be a friend in her eyes.

He sighed, "BG I just wanna help you…"

"And why would you wanna do that Hawk, huh? Is it because you feel sorry for me? Is it because I look like a lost little girl? Is it because you're finally seeing me crying? Or is it because you're just so glad im crying? Tell me Hawk! TELL ME WHY!"

And then her face was on his chest as he held her close. It wasn't intimate at all but more like…reassuring, friendly, warm…just what she needed right now.

"I miss him so much." she softly cried into his chest.

"BG, what's wrong? Who do you miss?"

She sniffed, "Yuki…he died today last year. This is the day I killed him." Her voice cracked as she said the last sentence.

"You didn't kill him Blue Girl! Saffire told me that you said he was badly wounded already…you both were away from civilization she told me too. There was nothing you could do." He whispered into her hair. It smelt good.

"B-but I could've tried! I know I could've done something! If I only knew how to use my powers! If only I never got these scars! I'm cursed fore-" he clamped a hand on her mouth. She went cross-eyed to look at it.

"Repeat after me. There was nothing I could do but Yuki is now in a better place and I will never forget him. I will move on and be the happy person he wanted me to be, though I will still be 100% BG and get mad easily and hit people with heavy objects and bring forth justice to all."

"I-I can't! He was the only good thing in my life and-"

"Repeat."

"Th-there was nothing…I could do but Y-Yuki is now in a b-better place and I will _never_ forget him. I will move on and be the ha-happy person he wanted me to be….though i-I'll still be completely me and get mad easily and hit people on the head with heavy objects and b-bring forth justice to all." She said her eyes watery smiling faintly.

"There we go. You're smiling." Hawk said faintly.

"This doesn't change anything. I still don't trust you completely." She said not looking him in the eyes.

"I guess that's alright. You did say 'completely'." She smirked.

"Damn it I should've caught on to that part." she snapped her fingers.

"Are you feeling better now?"

"I don't wanna join my ex-sensei anymore if that's what you mean."

"YOU WANTED TO DO WHAT? DO YOU KNOW WHAT EVERYONE WOULD DO IF YOU DID THAT? Saffire wouldn't be able to take over the world, Mark would be like heartbroken, and Wasp would be an only child…well technically he is but well you know…"

"haha you're actually pretty funny you know that?"

"Well if you would actually give me a chance…"

"Like I said, this doesn't change anything."

"You're a tough one aren't you."

"I got hit by a meteor and survived. How could I not be a tough one?"

"Touché."

**--**


End file.
